What are friends for?
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: When Undyne realized that her new best friend, the human, is going to fight one of her other best friends and teacher, Asgore. She feels she must find a way to protect them both. Taking some drastic measures she chooses to capture the human for their own safety despite how Frisk tells her this isn't the right choice. OneShot


After being informed by Alphys of how it was impossible to return home without killing Asgore, Frisk felt their determination had faltered just for a moment.

"I will find a way! There must be a way, with my determination and Asgore's power, we will free the monsters, I don't how, but we will," they though to themselves with a smile as they reached the castle running though the hall towards the familiar looking house, determination rushing though their veins.

But before they could reach their destination, the sound of magic and a blue glow made them step back, familiar spears suddenly rose up blocking their path.

"Undyne?" Frisk stepped back but found spears behind them as well, they were trapped.

"I'm sorry Punk, but it is my job as a royal guard to protect the kind... and my job as your bestie to protect you, this battle is one I cannot allow to happen."

"Undyne..." Frisk took a deep breath, "you cannot stop me! I need to keep going."

"No!" Undyne shook her head, "I will not allow it."

"Please!"

"No!" suddenly their soul turned green, "they is not escape for you, I shall take you to my house-" Undyne paused for a moment before sighing, "I shall take you to Papyrus's house, and there we shall decide what happens to you!" she declared.

"Undyne," Frisk attempted to move but was limited due to Undyne's magic, the fish lady ignored their attempt at escape, picking them up and throwing them over her shoulder like they weighed no more than a stuffed toy.

Back in Snowdin Undyne knocked on Papyrus's door, he answered immediately surprised at the sight.

"Hiya Undyna and human... have you come for a plate of spaghetti?" he didn't seem to sure of himself.

"I have capture the human, Papyrus, it is important they do not escape, for the safety of both Asgore and the human," she explained.

"O-Of course... so you bought them here...?"

Undyne nodded, "my own house had receives significant damage after the latest cooking class... so I must use your capture zone."

"Okay... but are you sure the human is okay with this?"

Undyne sighed, "Papyrus! This is not about the humans feelings! It is about their safety!"

Papyrus flinched but nodded, grabbing the keys he walked over to the garage and opened it up leading Undyne down the stairs to the capture area, "this is it..."

"And.. how does this keep the human captures exactly?" she asked setting the child down on the dog bed.

"Do you not see the bars?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne didn't argue just sighed, grabbing some spears she filled in the gaps making the space too small for the human to cross, "come one Papyrus."

Papyrus sighed, "if you need something call me okay human?"

Frisk nodded looking up at Papyrus with big eyes, "I want to go home," they whispered just as Papyrus was about to leave so only he could hear. They could hear how Papyrus paused at the door just before he left.

Frisk sighed reproaching the bars, they first touched the spears, they hurt, then the normal bars, they were not going to be broken easily. They looked down at their phone and all contacts, Papyrus they would wait for Undyne to leave before phoning and Undyne was not the answer. They could try Toriel but she never answered, why would now be any different?

So Frisk sat down, pulling their knees close and sighing, now what? They couldn't stay here forever, but their was not escape.

Sans meanwhile was still waiting for the human to deliver his judgement. It was unusual, the battle with Mettaton he had seen end on the TV several hours ago and it wasn't that long of a walk. The human had obviously gone back to buy supplies... or was saying goodbye to their old friends. Sans shrugged.

After a couple more hours, Sans decided they were taking far too long and that he had to search. So he did, transporting from place to place asking if anyone had seen a small human wearing a striped jumper, "where are ya kid?" Sans frowned, how could he lose a human? The Underground really wasn't that huge.

Finally giving up he checked the judgement hall one last time before returning home to grab a snack. The moment he opened the door and saw Papyrus sitting on the couch he knew something was up.

"Pap?" he asked, his brother never just sat around, he always had something important to do.

"Oh, hey brother... I was just leaving," he said quickly standing up.

"Where?" Sans asked, suspicious.

"I... the garage," he replied.

"What for?" Sans asked crossing his arms.

"I-I... well... Undyne came around earlier today and..."

"What for?"

"The human, they are in our garage... for their protection of course... I must take them food," he explained grabbing a plate of spaghetti.

Sans sighed, well that was one mystery solved, "Pap, you can't keep them."

"Why not?"

"Humans don't make good pets," he replied, "they don't like it down here, they must return to their home on the surface... I know it hurts to let go Pap, but you have to, for their good."

"But... Undyne said-"

"Undyne, has never tried to protect a human before, she had only ever caused them pain. I know she had good intentions, but if you really love that human, you must let them go."

Papyrus looked down at his boots and nodded, "I know... but Undyne put spears in the middle so I can't! Only Undyne can."

Sans smiled, "don't worry, I can sort that out, let's go help the human home."

Papyrus smiled and nodded.

Later all the monsters stood on the surface, they were free. And Undyne owed a certain human an apology.

"Hey punk..." although she used the harsh nickname the tone she used was a soft as Frisk had ever heard Undyne speak.

"Don't worry about it," Frisk replied before the monsters cold say what they had to, "you couldn't have known I was capable of doing this, I wasn't after all. I am so glad I could though."

Undyne took a step back, "I know that but... I should have never have doubted you, nobody else did after all, you always find a way, why this have been any different?"

Frisk laughed, "Undyne... you did what you thought necessary to save everyone. You can't always trust what the majority believe, cause they might not be right, although this time I don't believe what you did was the correct solution, maybe next it will be, you should always believe in yourself... although perhaps hear the others out just a little okay?"

Frisk was smiling at Undyne who could not help but smile back, "yeah, I'll try that sometime, thanks for the advice bestie, now we better go catch up with the rest before they get into any more trouble!"

Frisk laughed as Undyne picked them up and ran of with them, not a care in the world.


End file.
